


she'd saved him, it was so lovely, she saved him, i wish somebody would save me

by mirabelleicepop



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirabelleicepop/pseuds/mirabelleicepop
Summary: Kyoko's almost found the location of the missing students.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mkay so this is a kinda au! basically  
> -future foundation was started by thh cast, because i didnt watch the anime lol  
> -v3 was a vr game carried out by more of junkos minions
> 
> story title is lyric from the cactus by hop along  
> 

Kyoko was tired. So very, very tired. She’d been working on a case for almost 6 months, and she was almost done. She was so close to finding out where the kidnapped children had gone. 

She had escaped Hope’s Peak Academy’s first killing game almost two years ago. Since then, she’d begun working to fix society, return it to how it had been before. They’d made a pit stop to rehabilitate the Ultimate Despairs some time last June, but now she had another game to worry about.

From what she understood, they had kidnapped middle schoolers who were likely going to be scouted by Hope’s Peak next year. The kidnappers in question were likely some nuts carrying on the will of Junko Enoshima, though they seemingly were not as bright. No airwaves were hacked, instead it was on one channel, which Alter Ego easily redirected out of public eye and onto the Computers in the Future Foundation’s headquarters; an organization that Kyoko and the other survivors had started when they escaped their own game. 

From what she could tell, it wasn’t an actual game like her own- there simply wasn’t the ability to build such huge sets in what was generally a wasteland. It was probably a simulation instead, like the simulation they had used for the Ultimate Despairs. She had it all figured out, she was just waiting for Alter Ego to finish figuring out their location. 

Kyoko was hunched over the papers on her desk, mindlessly shuffling them. A knock on her door snapped her out of her daze, and she looked up to find her husband at the door.

“Hey.” Makoto said tiredly. “Are you almost done? It’s nearly midnight, plus my sister and Toko came to visit from Towa, I’m sure they want to say hi before they head to bed. I know you want to solve this, but Alter Ego can handle the rest.” 

Kyoko bit her lip and drummed her fingers on the desk. On one hand, she really needed to finish this. She knew that they’d put them in a simulation- no lives were in danger, but she wanted to save the kids as soon as possible.

On the other hand, Alter Ego was handling the rest of the work, and she’d just been sitting here shuffling papers and going over case files.

Kyoko turned to the laptop which was displaying a screensaver. She tapped the space bar to wake up the program.

The screen lit up with Alter Ego’s face, and displayed the text

“How may I help you?” Kyoko wasted no time typing the question

“How long until you will be done?” At this, Alter Ego paused, then displayed text stating

“At best, maybe 6 hours, at worst about 9. They really went above and beyond to encrypt this.”

Kyoko sighed. As much as she wanted to, sitting here and doing nothing wouldn’t benefit the case. Or her. She typed a simple

“I’ll be heading out for the night. Please send an alert to my phone if you figure it out sooner, otherwise I’ll be back in six hours.”

Alter Ego displayed a Goodnight message, and Kyoko walked over to her husband.

“Alright, you said Komaru and Toko were here?” Makoto nodded and replied

“They’re probably putting stuff away in their room, could we go and say hi before heading to bed?” Kyoko wanted as much sleep as possible, but she knew if she didn’t say hi to them now, she might not get a chance to before they headed back to Towa.

“Alright, we’ll say hi, but I want to get to bed as soon as possible.” Makoto smiled at his wife and the two walked down the hall to one of the spare rooms that Kyoko presumed her friends were staying in. 

As Makoto sharply tapped onto the door, Kyoko rubbed her eyes and yawned. This was taking a bigger toll on her than she’d expected. She was tired.

The door opened and Kyoko was jerked awake by her sister in law barreling into her for a hug. She chuckled and returned the hug, albeit hesitantly. 

“Hey! We haven’t seen you in like… forever!” Komaru said, bouncing with much too much energy for midnight. Toko groaned from her spot on the bed, and she looked up from a book she was writing in to say

“Babe i-it’s too late for this. Just say hi, we can talk to Kyoko a-and Makoto in the morning.” Kyoko sighed and responded

“Actually, I probably wont be here in the morning. If everything goes right, I’ll have solved a case and I should be out collecting some hostages with the others.” Toko curled her lip and said

“Y-you mean idiot swimmer girl and the bumbling pothead and Makoto and… Mas-Byakuya? Why didn’t you invite me? O-oh, is it because I’m too ugly and will scare the hhhostages?” Kyoko sighed and tried to reply in an even tone

“No, I just didn’t ask because I wasn’t aware you would be in town. We would appreciate it if you and Komaru came with us, though you might have to be up early.” Toko opened her mouth to respond, but Komaru cut through and responded first.

“We’d love to help in any way we can! Just let us know when we need to be ready.” Kyoko nodded, and responded 

“I’ll be sure to wake you up.” Makoto looked at the three girls and said

“Alright, me and Kyoko should be heading to bed. You guys might want to head off to sleep if you wanna be ready for tomorrow. Night.” Kyoko mumbled a goodnight and walked off to her and Makoto’s room. 

As she slipped into pajamas and brushed her teeth, she looked at the gloves she had discarded on her bathroom counter. She hardly wore them to bed anymore, but she still refused to go out without them. There were multiple pairs in her dresser, neatly folded for everyday wear.

She wondered if she should bring some extra gloves when her and the others went to go rescue the victims of this game. Not for her, these gloves were very durable and had little chance to break. But maybe someone was like her and needed gloves? Komaeda was like that when he woke up, always had a glove covering his- Junko’s hand until they prepared a robotic replacement. Perhaps she should bring extra gloves.

As Kyoko drifted into an uneasy sleep, she tried to calm herself. She needed to be ready for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A sharp tone snapped Kyoko awake. 

Her alarm was ringing, 6am. She rubbed her eyes and reached to turn it off. 

The case. Right. Remembering she had an actual job, Kyoko scrambled to get ready before heading out to her office. 

She pocketed an extra pair of gloves.

As she opened the door to her office, Kyoko made sure to be quiet. No need to wake the others if Alter Ego wasn’t ready yet. 

She headed straight over to the computer to type in 

“Good Morning. Have you pinpointed their location?” Alter Ego flickered up and displayed

“Give me maybe half an hour, and I’ll have pinpointed them for sure.” Kyoko nodded, before realizing Alter Ego probably couldn’t see her. Instead, she typed

“Understood. I will go wake the others so we can get to the victims as soon as possible.” 

Right. Now, to wake the others. Kyoko walked to her own room first, Makoto would help her wake the others, hopefully.

“Makoto” She said as she shook her husband awake, “Get dressed and wake the others. Alter Ego says their locations will be pinpointed in about half an hour.” Hearing the last part, Makoto shot up

“Really? That quickly? I’ll go wake up Hiro and Byakuya!” Kyoko grabbed Makoto’s arm before he could run away

“I think you should get dressed first.” Makoto grinned sheepishly and responded 

“Oh, yeah…” 

Hina was, unsurprisingly, already awake, and brewing coffee in the kitchen. When she noticed Kyoko, Hina turned to her and asked

“Coffee?” Kyoko nodded and took the cup offered to her, but as she was about to walk away, she poked her head back into the doorway.

“Be sure to make a few extras, and could you put them in those foam cups?” Hina nodded and Kyoko resumed her mission to wake up the others. Hiro was rarely up before noon most days, so he’d probably need to be pumped full of caffeine if he was to even step foot outside of Future Foundation Headquarters. 

As she passed Byakuya on the way to Toko and Komaru’s room, Kyoko noted he was already dressed in his uniform for the day. That was good, one less person she’d have to wake up.

Kyoko knocked on the door to the shared room of the two girls, waiting for a response. After knocking again, she said into the door loudly

“If you two aren’t awake I’ll wake you up.” A pause. Then shuffling, and a sleepy Komaru cracked open the door. 

“Get dressed for the day. We’re going to be leaving in about 15 minutes.” Komaru became more alert at this, but she was still visibly sleepy. 

“M’kay, I’ll get Toki up.” The door clicked shut, and Kyoko groaned internally. Time to wake up Hiro.

Makoto was already hammering on Hiro’s door when Kyoko walked over to the room. She didn’t even bother calling out to wake Hiro, she just opened the door. _It wasn’t even locked._ She noted, half amused, half annoyed.

“Get Up! You have 10 minutes to get ready!” She all but yelled, and she laughed to herself as Hiro rolled out of his bed and Makoto looked at the scene with wide eyes. 

Kyoko had everything ready to go, and Alter Ego should be finishing up. 

Sure enough, as soon as she returned to her office, Alter Ego appeared on screen. Kyoko didn’t even have to type anything, text lit up the screen almost immediately. It read

“I’ve pinpointed the exact location. In Kakushi City, 10 minutes from the river dock, there's a tall office tower. Last records show it having a sign that says Bācharu Center, my most recent reports say its still in relatively good condition, if not a bit graffitied. Either way, they should be in the basement of that tower.” 

Kakushi City was almost a full day’s walk, plus a short ferry, but only a quick helicopter ride. Kyoko preferred _not_ to use the helicopter all the time, but the faster they got over there the better.

“Thank you. You have been a massive help. I’ll be sure to ask Souda about getting you some upgrades next time we head over to Jabberwock Island. With any luck, one of the children we rescue will have an ultimate talent that can get you upgrades too.” Kyoko finished typing out a thanks to Alter Ego, and then stood up and prepared to tell the others where they were headed. 

“WE GET TO USE THE HELICOPTER?!” Was the first thing Hiro said after Kyoko explained what they would be doing. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“ _Yes,_ we are going to use the helicopter. But Byakuya will be the one flying it, _not_ Hiro.” Hiro visibly deflated and grumbled something Kyoko didn’t bother to listen to.

“Should I bring snacks? Will the kids be hungry? Should I bring water?” Hina asked, bouncing where she stood. Kyoko thought, then said

“Yes, I suppose it would be best to bring some granola bars and water bottles, just in case. Remember, these students are younger than us, They were middle schoolers at the time of the tragedy and now are about a year younger than Komaru. We want to be kind to them.” Kyoko directed the last statement to Byakuya. 

Hina began walking to the kitchen, but Kyoko called after her

“There’s going to be 16 students this time, but the helicopter can only hold about 8 people at once, so pack some extras because we will have to make multiple trips. Hina nodded, and Kyoko returned her attention to the group.

“As soon as Hina gets back with the snacks, we’ll start heading to the roof. Byakuya, is there enough gas in the helicopter?” Byakya scoffed and said

“Unless you plan on taking more than 10 trips back and forth. It’s only roughly 50 miles away.” Kyoko hummed and pulled out some papers. 

“Toko, these are the files Hope’s Peak had on the students. I trust you and Komaru to sort through them on the way there. I’ve already gone through them a few times, but I may have missed something.” Toko snatched the files and began rummaging through them. 

“What about me! What can I do!” Hiro said. Kyoko squinted at him. She honestly hadn’t prepared a job for him. But, he’d been very good with the kids Komaru and Toko brought back from Towa, so maybe…

“Moral support for the hostages, mostly. We don’t know what kind of state they will be in, and you were good at handling the Warriors Of Hope.” Hiro seemed satisfied with this.

“Alright, I got the snacks!” Hina proclaimed, swinging a backpack over her shoulder on the way into the room. Kyoko nodded and turned to Byakua. 

“We’ll start heading up to the Roof now. You go on ahead, I’m sure you need to get it ready.”

Kyoko turned back to the others and nodded

“This is important. Remember, be kind to them.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first multi-chapter thing! im not good at dialogue n this was pretty dialogue heavy,, but i tried!!

“PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!” Kyoko yelled, holding her gun up. Genocide Jill and Komaru were shortly behind her, both armed. 

The person sitting there lifted his hands above his head, eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets. 

Kyoko and the others slowly descended the stairs, weapons pointed at him. 

“Jill, apprehend him. Please, _do not_ kill him.” 

“AS IF! I ONLY KILL _CUTE_ GUYS!” Jill laughed loudly before rushing to grab him.

The others followed the girls, and Makoto took over at the computer the presumed kidnapper was using. Kyoko turned to the man who was being restrained by Jill, and started questioning him.

“Is this where the students you kidnapped are?” 

“Yes” He said, still shaking. Kyoko clicked her tongue and began rapidfire questions

“What is your name?”

“Y-Yūkai.” 

“Is there anyone else here?”

“The-there were others but I ki-killed them all to take control.”

“Why’d you take these people as prisoners?”

“J-Junko would’ve loved this. To see the despair she would’ve brought upon these children…” 

Of course. A despair junkie, someone who was trying to follow Junko. Kyoko rubbed her temple. She had expected as much, but honestly, she’d heard this despair speech hundreds of times.

Kyoko walked over to Makoto, looking over his shoulder

“Are you going to release them?” She mumbled, looking at the screen. Makoto jumped slightly, not expecting her to be right there.

“Ah, yeah, I’m trying to figure out how, and once you were done questioning him, I was going to take them out of their VR session. I can see what they’re doing now.” He said, pointing at the screen.

That… wasn’t Junko on screen. It was a girl, maybe 16, with long blue hair and wild eyes. She was screaming at the others, laughing maniacally. Kyoko turned to Yūkai and said sharply

“Who is the ‘mastermind’ of that game you put these kids into?” Yūkai nervously stammered out

“Uh, well Hiretsuna- that was the person who used to be in charge- She just chose someone randomly and messed with their personality a bit. I think it ended up being Tsumugi, but-”

“So you didn’t use Junko’s AI?” Yūkai shook his head in a panic, or shook it as much as he could with scissors pressed against him. 

“We didn’t have access to it.” Kyoko blinked. On one hand, no extra copies of Junko’s AI were lying around, so that was good. On the other hand… they’d messed with some random kid. Were they even going to be able to reverse the effects? 

“Makoto.” She said, keeping her eyes trained on Yūkai, “Release them. Have Hiro stand guard over student number sixteen. Komaru. Watch Yūkai. Hina, I need you to help with the students.” 

The students were helped out of the VR pods, one by one. Though once one of the students, a blonde girl, looked at the first person they let out, a student with green hair, and burst into tears, Kyoko realized they might need to separate them. 

“There's multiple office rooms upstairs, right?” Kyoko asked Hina, who was currently hugging the sobbing blonde girl. 

“Separate them into groups of four, we don't want to isolate them. Try to group them with people they say they didn’t know well. The less of a relationship, the better.” Aoi nodded and started leading the blond girl upstairs. The green haired kid was staring at the floor blankly. 

Kyoko knew this would be a long process. Hopefully, once all of them were back at Future Foundation headquarters, they would be able to start these students on some form of therapy. Perhaps if they managed to get video connection to Jabberwock Island, Hajime’s Ultimate Therapist talent could…

Waking all of the students was a much slower process than the group originally thought. They had to wake them one at a time, choose the group in which they had the least amount of relations, ( _No, Ouma, You cannot see your ‘beloved’, Saihara is in a group with Gonta who you had some form of friendship with._ ) and make sure they were stable before leading them upstairs to a cubicle. 

By the time they woke the last person, the girl who had been on screen earlier (They decided to keep her with Hiro only, lest she burst into tears at the sight of someone she knew), it was nightfall. 

“Byakuya, do you think you can make the trip tonight or will we have to spend the night here?” Byakuya, who had finished passing out water to the students, responded

“I can probably do it tonight, if we start now. Which group must I take first?” 

The groups had taken forever to form, having to constantly move them around. They ended up with three groups of four and one group of three, having Tsumugi isolated from the rest of them. 

“You should take the group with… Rantaro, Angie, Kirumi, and Maki. They seem the most stable. Oh, and take Komaru with you, she should keep an eye on them while you aren’t at headquarters.” Byakuya nodded and headed upstairs to take the first group back to Future Foundation headquarters. Kyoko sat down for the first time in what felt like hours. She was exhausted. 

She could only rest for a moment, she had to check on the less stable groups. Even if she was tired, the students came first. 

_Thank god for Hina packing the granola bars,_ Kyoko thought to herself as she ascended the stairs. 

The first group was already gone, presumably on the flight back to headquarters. Kyoko headed to the second group, hoping that they’d be in some condition to return home.

Slowly walking into the office room, she breathed a sigh of relief. They… weren’t at each other’s throats. 

The Entomologist, Gonta, was hugging Kiibo, who was decidedly _not_ a robot. Saihara was curled up, with his head between his knees, and Tenko was scribbling something on one of the papers in the office. Kyoko knocked quietly on the doorframe, and once she had their attention, started a speech she’d half-prepared in her head. 

“Good evening. We plan on explaining everything in more detail back at headquarters, but I can answer any questions you may have right now.” Tenko looked up and spoke first

“Tenko would like to know… what happened?” Right. She should’ve known this would happen.

“Well, you guys were taken captive by a group known as the Ultimate Despair after the events of The Tragedy-” Shuichi and Kiibo perked up at this, “-And were put into a virtual killing game. I am Kyoko Kirigiri, survivor of the first killing game. Mine was not virtual, but we who survived formed a group who is trying to restore the world to order.” Gonta raised his hand and began to ask a question

“Gonta would like to know why we are in these groups. Gonta love all his friends, but he not close with any of these friends!” Kyoko nodded and continued with one of her pre-prepared answers

“We tried to separate you into groups that didn't really have any sort of connection, positive or negative.” 

A knock on the doorframe behind Kyoko interrupted the conversation.

“Hey, Kyoko.” Aoi started, peering behind her into the group of survivors, “Byakyuya wants to start taking this group. I told him to keep them separated, he put the first four into the guest rooms. There should be enough rooms, but we don’t have labels or like… anything.” Kyoko stepped aside and said

“Alright, take them up to the roof. I’ll go over the basics with the other groups, and Ts- Student 16 will go on the last ride over with all of us.” 

The other groups were quiet. Shell shocked. They asked the questions the first group had asked, but they all looked tired, and sad. 

Kyoko didn’t blame them, she would’ve been the same way if all her classmates who she saw dead started walking again. 

As Byakuya brought down the helicopter to get the remaining Future Foundation employees plus Tsumugi, Jill jabbed Kyoko in the back. 

“What do you want me to do with the despair bastard.” She said snapping her scissors. Kyoko blinked at the two and said

“We’ll take him with us. Hopefully we can undo the despair brainwashing. If not, well, we can't just let him roam the city unguarded.” 

The ride back to Future Foundation headquarters was silent, save for the occasional whimper from Tsumugi.

It was half past midnight by the time all the students were put into their rooms and asleep, and even though Kyoko had to wake up early tomorrow, she slept the best she had in months.


End file.
